


How to Claim a Hobbit

by Sakrea



Series: Heart of Stone [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is unsure, M/M, Thorin is VERY sure, What happened to the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakrea/pseuds/Sakrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the Elvenking's domain, Thorin finds himself with plenty of time to think about his little hobbit. When Bilbo finally finds him, the reunion leaves Bilbo with a heavy choice he may not be ready to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Claim a Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a second chapter to "How to Offend a Hobbit," but because the tone is so drastically different I decided to seperate them.  
> Also, this will no longer be a fluff plot. Oops, my love of angst is back.

_"I do believe the worst is behind us."_

The number of times Bilbo felt himself cursing his words was beyond count. Nowadays he often mumbled them under his breath sarcastically, chiding himself on his foolishness. More than once an elf would look up sharply at the sound, probably thinking themselves crazy as they sat alone in a room. Admittedly, when that occurred, Bilbo felt his mood improve slightly with a bit of humor.

At the moment however, he was muttering his curses to an empty hallway devoid of any elven guards. So far, he'd managed to locate the cells of twelve of his companions, most of whom had been happy to see him safe and sound outside of the bars of their prisons. Bofur had inquired about his health, Fili had asked for news of his brother, and Bombur had practically begged for Bilbo to sneak him snacks from the kitchen. Every one of the dwarves had wanted to know if the Burglar had found any sign of their missing leader. He was forced to dejectedly explain that he had no more idea where Thorin Oakenshield was than any of the rest of the company.

Oh Thorin... What a mess Bilbo had gotten himself into with the King of the Mountain. After that rather interesting confession outside of Beorn's house, Thorin had taken to saying it whenever he deemed necessary. He never pressured Bilbo into returning the words, but when "I love you" was whispered into his already twitchy hobbit ears every night as they curled up together, it was hard not to feel apprehension. It wasn't that he didn't care for Thorin, because he did, more strongly than he had felt about anyone! It was just... When he thought about those words, considered their meaning, a rock seemed to drop in his stomach and a lump pushed at his throat. He could hardly bring himself to think about it, let alone say it. So he pushed it off, simply smiling at Thorin whenever he said it or burying his face in his furs. Poor Thorin though... He was patient; he managed to look at Bilbo without seeming expectant or desperate. However, recently the hobbit thought he could see something else lingering in his gaze. It might have been worry or something else, he wasn't sure, but he thought that perhaps his hesitance had begun to take its toll on the dwarf.

Bilbo peeped his head around the corner, glancing both ways down the hallway that intersected his path. He hadn't been down the left of this hallway yet and it seemed empty as far as he could see, so he decided to follow it. A few times, the passage turned and he passed several doors, but they weren't what he was looking for. After a few minutes of walking, he paused at the sight of two armed guards standing by a door. Hope flared up inside of him. Stationed guards meant there was something or someone important behind that door. Unfortunately, checking to see would require him to approach, which presented the possibility of being discovered. The ring made him invisible, but not silent after all.

So he waited, leaning against the wall just around the corner from the guards. Inevitably, the guard would change shift. Often this would leave doors unguarded for a precious few minutes. Thankfully, after more than an hour of waiting, the two elves departed, gossiping quietly about strange dwarves locked away in their kingdom. Bilbo carefully sidestepped the pair, holding his breath until they were past before he made for the door.

As he'd gathered from a distance, it was a rather inelegant wooden door. There was no painted patterns or wrought iron leaves adorning it. In fact, if it hadn't been for the guards, he would have passed it, assuming it had been a pantry of some sort. Closer now, he was able to see iron bars around a window through the door. Lifting himself onto his toes, he peered through the hole and into the room.

While the room was fairly dark, his eyes were immediately drawn to the figure sitting hunched over on a cot in the back of the room. Bilbo just barely caught himself from crying out in relief. Checking quickly to see if the next shift of guards was near, Bilbo ducked from the door and practically tore the ring from his finger, shoving it back in his pocket.

"Thorin!" He hissed lowly, pulling his face back to the bars.

The dwarf prince's head snapped up immediately, weary blue eyes suddenly coming to life at the sight of his hobbit. He was off of the cot in an instant, crossing the small cell with quick strides until he was pressed to the door as well. "You found me." He breathed.

Bilbo's face flickered into a soft smile. "Of course I did." He said, even though he was thinking, Thank god that I did...

"My little Burglar..." One of Thorin's hands wiggled out between the bars and cupped Bilbo's cheek, drawing him in for a sweet kiss between the cold iron bars of the cell.

Oh how Bilbo had missed this. He felt the worry from the past week melt away under Thorin's lips and a warmth settled in his belly, pleasant and comforting.

"I love you..." Thorin breathed, drawing away to press a soft kiss on the hobbit's forehead.

"I found all of the others, everyone's safe." Bilbo said in a rush. "Now that I found you we can try to find a way to escape... Though I don't know how much time I have, the next guards could be here at any moment..."

"Then I wish to use this remaining moment wisely." Thorin's gaze was suddenly intense, a look of fierce determination etched across his features. He removed his hand from between the bars. "Give me your hand Bilbo."

"What- Thorin, I don't know what you intend to do but-"

"Now, Halfling." The dwarf half growled. An order if Bilbo had ever heard one.

So Bilbo obeyed, wondering about the stubbornness of dwarves and stuffed his right hand into the cell. Almost immediately he felt a weight thrust upon the index finger of his hand.

"Your fingers are far smaller than I had anticipated." Thorin grouched.

Bilbo pulled his hand back as soon as he was released to examine the weight. Thorin had placed a ring upon the finger, the same heavy silver and blue band he had always worn. "What-"

"We will have it resized for you as soon as I am able." Thorin interrupted, that intense look on his face staring back at him through the bars. Bilbo could swear there was a hint of apprehension in his eyes though, some fear... "That is, if you choose accept it."

"What are you... Accept what?" Bilbo hissed back, his own ideas of what this could mean driving him to what might have been a mild panic.

"My proposal. If you will have me."

"Propos- Thorin! This is hardly the time or place! We are prisoners in the Elf King's land!"

"And I have had more than enough time to dwell on the thought. There is no better time than now. If I have to rot in this cell, I would prefer to do so with some hope for the future."

"Thorin... I don't know if I can just..."A sigh, "These things take time to think about..."

"Then think on it. But keep my token. It will bring me comfort knowing a piece of me is with you." Once more, that large hand reached between the bars to cup Bilbo's face so tenderly it was hard to believe who it belonged to.

"I will. I'll keep it and I will find a way to free you and the others." Bilbo said thickly around the growing lump in his throat.

"Now go and hide my little Hobbit. The guards are coming..." One last kiss to the forehead and Thorin retreated back into the confines of his cell.

He was right, Bilbo heard soft voices approaching as the next shift came. So silently, he broke from the door slipping the gold ring onto his left hand, a heavy, but warm weight now hanging on his right.

On his hand, the blue and silver ring hung heavy, on his mind, Thorin's words threatened to overwhelm him.


End file.
